Control
by scabiorsnatcher
Summary: Reply to LJ Kinkmeme. Emma knows Gold's name and now he has to do everything she says. Adult content.


Pairing: Emma x Gold  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to OUAT, no copyright infringement intended.<br>Meme: Let's have a prompt where Emma tops Mr. Gold. She discovers Gold's real name and realizes it gives her power over him. (Or so she thinks...) Would love it if he did everything she told him to, but he secretly loves every minute.

Warning: Adult contents. Might read better in Word or on ebook. Can be continued.

Kinkmeme Livejournal

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>**Control:**

* * *

><p>"You thought you were so clever, didn't you?" Emma burst into the pawnshop with her arms folded in front of her chest. Her eyes shone almost evilly as she studied the man behind the counter. Mr Gold had almost dropped his coffee by the unexpected entrée and blew his cheeks. His voice was calm and gentle like always.<p>

"Miss Swan, I'd appreciate it if you could knock next time before you enter my domain. And to be frank I have no clue-"

Much further he did not make it for Emma reached out a finger to warn him. The door behind her had fallen shut. "You can stop playing your little games with me, because I warn you."

Mr Gold swallowed visibly and watched how Emma lowered her finger once again. He then licked his lips and looked up at her again, waiting for more of her words. "Well?" He finally said when she remained silent.

Emma let out a laugh and shook her head. She now proceeded to walk around him in a circle, trapping him like an animal, treating him like a prey. "I always wondered what made you so special. How it seemed you had so much control. How you could even bend people to your will so easily. I never had expected you to be who you are." She sat down on an antique chair with her hands on her knees. "You are a number, Mr Gold."

Mr Gold smiled wryly. "Am I? So far you're not making much sense, Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes and slapped a hand on her knee. "Cut the crap. You-" She stood up again to intimidate him. "You are nothing but a trickster, old man." She prodded his chest with her finger and he looked at it as if it was filth. "Yes, don't give me that look." Emma scolded him. "I found out who you are."

At this point Mr Gold became worried and visibly nervous. "You found out what exactly, Miss Swan? As far as I am aware everyone knows who I am."

Emma huffed and a deep chuckle escaped her lips. "Everyone knows? Are you sure? They see you as some kind of important man with wealth and influence. They see someone who owns half the town. They see you as someone they should be scared of. As a certain Mr Gold." Emma replied and watched how Mr Gold gripped his cane tighter. It was a small movement but she had spotted it.

"And isn't that who I am?" Mr Gold tried, carefully and calm.

Emma snapped her fingers in front of his nose. "No. I know your _real_ name. And _that_ gives me power."

Mr Gold cleared his throat and for a moment stared in front of him as if dazed. "I see." He then softly said.

In the meanwhile Emma had started circling around him again, doing her sheriff act whilst watching him with vicious eyes. To be honest she had expected him to start shouting at her or to at least struggle after hearing her words. But truly, the man stood like he were made out of wood. Not even his jaw clenched. He really was different than the usual men Emma faced.

"So unless you want me to tell everyone, Rumpelstil-" As Emma leant forth to threaten Gold, the man used his left elbow to push her away and break her utterance. She gasped for breath as his elbow prodded her chest and looked at him with wide eyes. Mr Gold brought his hand to Emma's throat and narrowed his eyes. "I prefer you'd not use that name." He hissed at her. "Ever."

Surprisingly to her he did not capture her throat with his hand as it had set out to do. Instead his fingertips merely brushed past her skin before he placed his hand on top of the other and the cane again. He had not moved and was still in her vicinity. Calm though he might seem, little droplets of sweat had appeared at his temples and Emma couldn't suppress her victory smile. Inwardly she knew she had won. Henry hadn't been so crazy after all.

"All right. Rumpel." She had barely finished his new nickname when he hissed again, afraid she would use his name fully. "If you're so pleased I'll not use it." She folded her arms in front of her chest again and leant against the counter carelessly.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, Miss Swan." Mr Gold said with a twisted small smile. His eyes told her he expected more though, more consequences.

She smiled back at him. "But if you don't wish for anyone else to know."

"Surely you don't intend to-" It was as if only half-finished sentences could fill the room as Gold piped in and was immediately cut short by Emma who sneered at him.

"What? Use my tongue? Say a bit too much. I wouldn't dream of it! But perhaps I could just do that for fun. Just accidently use your true name. I am certain most people would be thrilled to know what the R. in R. Gold really stands for."

Mr Gold stood there calmly. No words came from him and Emma took it as a hint that she was on the winning hand. Thus she continued with zeal.

"I could of course not mention your real name. I could of course promise not to use it ever. But as with all... my promise comes with a price."

Mr Gold's eyes lit up at her words. "You want to make an agreement?" he said, sounding slightly excited.

"No," Emma sharply said before her voice softened somewhat. "I want to make you a deal. I won't say your name if you do every little thing I say. It's no agreement. It's just your silent obedience. It's just you not standing in my way whenever or wherever, do you read me?" She snapped her fingers in the air and he nodded.

"So no deal. Just a threat." Mr Gold concluded as his eyes drifted away from Emma's form. "Blackmail." A small smirk traced his lips. "I like that of you, Emma." He said it with such a tender voice that it send chills down her spine. Was he mocking her like he'd done in the hospital? She grew angry.

"Call it whatever it pleases you but you hold no power over me. I want you to stop being involved with Regina and Henry." Emma pointed a finger at Mr Gold.

"Of course." He said meekly as he watched her. Their eyes locked.

"Good." She said, and stepped away from the counter.

"But I can't guarantee that the mayor wouldn't want me to visit her during the new election term. Or what if she wants to buy Henry a present? I can't stop her from visiting _me_." He slyly remarked.

"Don't you get it?' Emma angrily replied, stalking closer until her finger easily reached Mr Gold's buttons. "You do as I say." Her finger slid past the buttons of his suit and she slowly but resolutely undid every one of them until his top was easily slid open and his chest exposed. He did not stop her. All the while he only looked at her eyes. She noticed he was holding his breath and this made her smile. For Emma his was proof that she had power over him. She had made him forget to breathe.

"Miss Swan, this is highly inappropriate." Mr Gold suddenly protested. Yet he did not do anything to button his blouse again or cover his exposed chest. The chill of the cold draft in his shop made his nipples go erect. Emma's attention was caught by this and she licked her lips.

"Yes it is." She boldly said. "But I say, whether you agree with it or not, you'll do my every plea or the whole town will know your true origins." She pushed him violently against the counter, holding him by the tie he wore that day and that though being slightly undone still adorned his neck.

"And my bidding right now is for you to relief me."

Emma's voice was hoarse but demanding. She saw Mr Gold's eyes widen slightly and his pupils dilate. Before the man could react she was on top of him though, undoing his pants. Once she stood up straight again she took two steps back and waited. Mr Gold blinked at her, obviously aware of his state of undress. His eyes shortly darted down his own body.

"Not amused, hmm?" Emma said with a look that clearly showed what she was thinking. "No bother. I want you to undress me."

Mr Gold almost choked on his words. "Pardon me?" His Scottish accent was thick and Emma felt a shiver run down her spine at hearing his voice.

"Like I said. Undress me._Now_."

Two shaking hands found her jacket and helped her get rid of it. Then the hands slid down her body to unzip her pants. Mr Gold seemed to hesitate but Emma slapped the side of his head. "Hurry up, we haven't got all day."

"Pity a man of my age." Was Gold's reply as his hands slid down Emma's legs.

"I'll pity you when you can't get it up." Emma grumbled. For a moment she thought to see a smile flash across Gold's face. She was also positively aware of the deflated organ between his legs which seemed to have now bopped to life. She smirked.

"I want you to kiss me."

Her hand tangled in his hair as she pulled him up. Mr Gold's right hand darted for his cane. The item still stood against the counter and he needed it to stand. Without it he had to hold onto something else. In this case Emma was all there was for him to hold and he cursed silently. Naturally the girl took his curse for rejection.

"Kiss me, Rumpelstiltskin."

The man grumbled and looked away for his cane. Just as Emma was sure she would have to use harsher methods the man had turned his face back to hers and had crashed his lips against hers. The kiss started rough, feeling forced, feeling demanding and desperate at the same time. Emma parted her lips and felt Gold's hand in her hair. At the same time she realised her hands were still curled in his. They were holding each other, it seemed, as Mr Gold inserted his tongue and traced it past her teeth. And Emma moaned into him, deepening the kiss and bucking gently against the man.

Something hard was now pressing against her abdomen but Gold had noticed this as well and pulled his body away, deliberately. The kiss did not break, but Emma, who had felt something rigid and definitely fleshy press against her body, now desperately tried to get it back there. Her arms left Mr Gold's hair and settled on the low of his back. She pressed him close to her again but felt resistance. Mr Gold was incredibly strong for his posture and for the person he had shown himself to be. His limping around town now seemed like a nice façade to hide his true identity. Who would suspect the old decrepit man to be Rumpelstiltskin? She smirked against his lips and felt his hungry kiss grow even hungrier. His hands pressed against her body, her hands tore and pushed at his, until they both needed to take a breath. He kiss was broken and Emma panted loudly.

Without a warning she pushed Mr Gold to the floor and sat down on top of him. Her hair tangled down her shoulders as she hissed at him. "You're going to please me, understood?" Mr Gold sullenly nodded as Emma rolled off of him and lay down on her back. She parted her legs and looked at the side, at Mr Gold. "Do it."

Mr Gold had scrambled on his elbows and pushed himself up. He looked at her warily. "You don't mean to-"

"Oh, for God's sake stop the pathetic tethering and just get it over with." Emma said, turning her head away from him and rolling her eyes. "yes, in there. Just do it,"

Mr Gold positioned himself between her legs and hesitated. "But, Miss Swan, with no foreplay and no protection. Would that be wise?"

Emma made some random sounds and allowed her hands to do the talking gestures. "You'd better be wise and not forget who is in charge here, Rumpelstil-"

"I got it, I got it." The man growled through clenched teeth. He grabbed her legs roughly and placed them over his shoulders. "You play a foul game, Emma Swan. A very foul game."

Emma smirked pleased. "I know."

Slowly Mr Gold moved the head of his penis forth. He could hear Emma's breath hitch as she expected for him to enter her any moment soon. Gold's hand was firmly wrapped around his penis, giving it a few quick forceful strokes to stimulate his rigidness. Once he was content he pressed it against Emma's wet slit. "Oh," He said in surprise, "Eager, aren't you?"

Emma looked away. "I've my moments." She turned her head back to him to find him hiding a grin. "Oi, I am hot and bothered. Do your thing and get it over with before someone enters your shop. I swear, if someone marches in now I'll give them your name. I'll say; that man with the sock suspenders is AH!"

Mr Gold had thrust forth. His hands gripped her legs tight, turning his fingertips white and her skin red. His cock was inserted to the balls, its head pressing against her cervix. He had brought her at a loss of words. "Hmm, so good." She moaned, thinking his size was more excellent than she had imagined it to be. Without a word he continued thrusting, plunging into her with a slow but steady pace. The slapping of flesh against flesh started to fill the shop. Emma's soft cries started to mix with the heavy panting of Mr Gold as he felt his erection grow even tighter inside of her until he was certain he would burst. He increased his pace, earning him nice little shouts of a determined Emma. She cried out between her moans and sounds of pleasure for him to hold her breasts. "Touch them." She urged them. "touch them both." Gold's hands left her legs and found her breasts like she had told.

"Now squeeze." Emma said, unintentionally squeezing her tight cunt. Mr Gold gasped at this and squeezed her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers and rubbing his thumbs past the sensitive flesh. He started kneading them as in the meanwhile his thrusts became irregular and more erratic.

Emma's breath hitched before she let out a loud moan. This was way better than she had imagined it to be and albeit the action being rushed and with little care she enjoyed it fully. Unable to see Mr Gold's snickering face she continued her moaning as he continued his hands' work. With a few more fierce thrusts he hit her deep.

Emma cried out a she was sent over the edge. Her vision turned to sparkles and to white as she writhed underneath Mr Gold who with a few more firm thrusts followed. He pulled out just in time to see his white sperm splatter down her legs and grinned sheepishly. Emma looked at him through her lashes and noted his sheepish smile might also have held some hidden desire. But the smile was gone now as Mr Gold scrambled up. "Can I get up now and dress?"

"No, " Emma said, bothered by how Mr Gold was looking at her eyes instead of at her nakedness. "Only when I say so."

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her forehead. His silence annoyed her.

"Now you may stand and dress."

By the sound of it he immediately had followed her advice and she clicked her tongue. Her eyes fell upon her in thighs, thickly covered in sperm. His sperm. She looked up at him and saw him struggle with his clothes. She did not help him as she pushed herself up and dressed. Only once she was presentable again she looked at him and spoke.

"Next time it'll be so much better." She said, grinning cheekily. With a nod of her head she went to the door and exited.

"Oh yes," Mr Gold mumbled to himself as he finished smoothing his clothes. "Next time."

* * *

><p><em>Published on LJ by RumpelGold.<em>


End file.
